Dangerous cargo
by atlantic.flower
Summary: Bella and Rose just became roommates as they embarked "Student at Sea" – to study and explore different countries. Their biggest challenge was not even related to academics or traveling - it was two handsome sailors with whom any kind of communication was strictly forbidden. Follow them through Europe, Africa and Americas to find out why those sailors called them: Dangerous cargo.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"My soul is full of longing  
for the secret of the sea,  
and the heart of the great ocean  
sends a thrilling pulse through me."  
― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Hastings, England  
August 2020

Ocean. That is where it all started.  
Rosalie was looking into the distance of the blue sea. Memories filling her head as she closed her eyes and filled the wind in her hair. She wasn't standing at the sea shore in England anymore.

_No, she was standing at deck eight now. It was pretty cold and windy. She was trying not to think how deep Atlantic was under this beautiful ship that will be her home for the next few months. She pulled away from the wind and decided to sit down next to the wall under the big clock. It was almost midnight and she was alone. It was hard to be alone when you are on the 8-deck ship with five hundred students. Mostly US students. It was hard to speak English all the time when it is not your mother language too. Then she heard it...music? Who the hell is playing his guitar at this hour? She wasn't alone any more. She heard steps and music clearly as someone approached..._

She was pulled back from her memories when she felt someone touching her shoulders. When she turned around she saw Karl and she smiled at him and leaned back.  
"Hey Pretty Eyes, I think it is time to go now. I will wait for you in the car." She nodded and watched him as he walked. She went to find Bella before she joined him.

Dear guests were walking around Hastings Caslte (or what remain of it) after the ceremony was over. There were white lilies everywhere and everything looked like a dream. Chairs covered with white satin facing the sea where just a few meters away from the sea was floral arch completely white and green...just as she promised years ago. Rose tried her best to make this day unforgetable for her friend. "Promise me that I will get to plan your wedding in England!" She used to say it so many times. And it was just like that - she got to plan it and everything was perfect. Less than thirty minutes ago her friend Isabella become married woman.

"Look at them Rose! I can't believe this this - who would have thought that we will end up like this". Bella was shining and her happiness was contagious. Rose smiled back to her friend and hugged her again.  
"I know Bella. And this few years just made them more handsome and beautiful - as if that is was even possible." Rose said sincerely remembering the sight of two of them in Belgium. They saw them at the entrence of the ship together and both agreed that they are just too much. So perfect that it's just not fair to any other boys on the ship and out of it.  
"I am so happy and even more so because both of you managed to be here with us...just like at the beginning." Bella said and they looked at the same direction. And there, just few meters away were two persons so beautiful in their eyes. No one compares.  
Guys were talking and drinking their champagne slowly with cute smiles on their faces. Two great friends and so many stories behind them.

Each of four of them was so different, but they had some amazing history together. Time that brought them at this very moment and secrets that only Atlantic knows.  
"That will be a hell of a toast Bella - I promise!" Rose smiled as she left her friend and almost everyone were on they way to the restaurant where she will make a toast for her friends before dinner.

* * *

A/N: Hello dear readers. I hope I got your attention with this small part of my story. If you decide to stay you will have so much fun with my characters and their stories as they travel the world and get to know each other and themselves.  
This story is inspired by studying program who takes students around the world on one ex-cruise ship now their campus.  
I don't know how often I will update, but I hope to finish the story before Christmas. Also, I am need help of beta-readers since English is not my first language.  
Enjoy this voyage with this lovely people from my story!


	2. Chapter 2

New York, USA  
August 2015

* * *

_I can't do this. _ Rose thought as she was standing in front of the huge ship. She was so owerwhelmed with everything. She was alone. Her long light brown hair was flying around her serious pretty face.  
She changed three flights in last 24 hours and one of them was over 7 hours long. Her back hurt as she was carring her luggage towards the ship. She looked around and saw so many people. There were students hugging their parents, parents crying while they were trying to say some wise words to their kids. After all - they were letting them go on this ship for four months - to travel and study. For the first time in such a long time she felt like she is missing her family. Maybe all of this would be so much easier and less frightening if she had someone here to hug her and tell her that everything will be fine.

She pulled herself together as she was waiting in the line. Beautiful girl approached her. "Hi dear, my name is Jess and what is your name?" she smiled so much that Rose thought it is good that she had ears, othervise her mouth would be all around her head. She tried not to laugh. "Hi, I am Rosalie Katarina Hale. International student." Jess looked at her and checked her passport. "You go there, give them this papers and you will get your ID card. With that card you will be able to get on and off the ship while we are in port. Also, that is you cabin key. Your cabin is 4159. Enjoy and see you later in the Global room." Rose smiled back and followed her instructions. It was such a rush. Some crew members took her luggage, she was checked by some girl, they throw away her water bottle, there were stairs, some more crew members, smiles everywhere, she wrote here name when they asked her and suddenly she was standing alone with her small bag in the middle of some hallway.

Rose looked down at the ID in her hand. There was her face smiling up at her, 4159 written on it and one word:**_ student_**. She had no idea where she was or where her cabin was. In the distance she saw two people talking and decided to ask them for help. As she approached them she saw girl with beautiful smile. Man was gone. Girl had some kind of accreditation around her neck.

"Hi, can you help me, please? I am so lost and I need to find my cabin...no idea where to go." Rose was feeling worse than before...alone. And the fact that her English was far away from perfect only made everything even worse. What the hell she was thinking? Studying with US kids? Not being able to talk Russian with anyone for four months...not to mention her strong accent. Lost in her depressing thoughts she forgot where she was - until girl next to her started to scream "OMG! YOU ARE MY ROOMMATE!" she was almost jumping up and down and Rose just looked at her.  
"My name is Rosalie Katarina Hale. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand. But this girl...no. She had to surprise Rose with a big hug. _This girl obviously never heard for personal space._ "My name is Isabella Marianna Swan. I am from Colombia, but I am studying in US. And I know just from your name that you must be Eastern European or something. Right?" She was smiling again and continued "Let me take you to our cabin. It is so beautiful. We have big window, you know, I was pretty sure my room would be without one since I didn't took the most expensive cabin, but I guess we are just lucky..." she was talking all the way to their cabin. Once when their doors were open Rose couldn't believe her eyes. It was just like she imagined it. Big window, two beds on left and right, nightstands between, chairs and table, tv and frige, phone, mirror, closet and small but cute bathroom. Above her bed there was huge world map and over other bed there was one weird framed picture. _Art._ (A/N:check author note at the end of the chapter)

"Come here" Bella called her and sat on one of the beds. "Mine is this one on the right. I hope you are fine with it. I should probably be back in the hallway to help others but I can be with you for a bit. Well, you know my name...what else is important? Yeah, I have brother back home and parents, I love being in the US and I am president of International Club at my university. Hey, how come you are Russian and only your middle name is Russian?" She waited for a second.  
"Well, actually my dad is from Chicago and my mom is Russian. So my name is mix of both I guess. In Russia everyone calls me Rozali, when I am here it is Rose. We lived in the US since I was 7 and then moved to Moscow. I am studying there and all that. I have two sisters and brother... If you should go I am ok with it and I don't want you to have problems." Rose finished. She wanted some time alone to collect her thoughts. "Sure honey, let me just call Alice to tell her that I got to meet my roomate and make some plans".

Rose was sitting on her bed just looking around as Bella took phone and called girl named Alice. "Hola corazon..." She was speaking in Spanish. Rose wondered if she should tell her roommate that she actually understands Spanish or...wait with it and hear first what her roommie has to say - maybe even about her. Bella was talking to Alice about meeting her in two hours when ship will finally embark.  
"So, you can stay here and enjoy our room - I need to go back to work. I am here as a student, but I also have work-study scholarship. I will pick you up in two hours so that we can go out and wave to parents and meet some other people. Fine? Fine."

She left the cabin just like that. But she was back right away. "I can't believe that I forgot to ask you - have you seen him? Have you seen that beautiful hot English crew member? Sailor named Edward?" She asked Rose from the door. "Um...no, I was out of my mind...I didn't notice any cute boys...guys...sailors. Whatever." Bella made sad face "Well, then I will show you that perfection later. I don't know where he will work and stuff - but I am sure we will find him." She winked and her smile was back again when she left. This time - for real.

Rose got up and looked through the window. It looks like just parents are out there, probably most of the students are on the ship already. God help me. I don't know if I can do all of this. After she unpacked her things she lay down to take a nap before Bella is back. She thought of the message that Karl sent her day before she left for the US - after she wrote him that she is scared of not geting close to the others and being alone most of the time._ "I can tell you this sweet, scared girl: One who thinks that she is confident, she is. If you are not, then fake it until you make it. Even if it took you a couple of months to fake confidence, would it be worth it? _  
_If you want to feel confident, remember a time when you felt confident, remember the pictures that you saw inside your head, hear the sounds that you heard and feel the feelings that you felt, then also remember what you were talking to yourself at that time. And repeat it."_

Bella was happy happy. She couldn't believe that she was finally on Student at Sea. She was supposed to participate at Spring voyage, but due to some complications with scholarships she needed to postpone it for Autumn voyage. But she was thankful for everyone who supported her now and helped her achieve her dream. She was also happy because she had something to work for here, she had her Latino friends already and she had roommate from Europe. Bella loved international people, she was president of back at her university.

"Hey boss, I just met my roommie and I like her a lot! She is Russian and you need to meet her! Sorry If I was away for too long." Bella smiled up to her boss. He smiled back to her. He was one of the Resident Directors on the ship. Each of them had about 30 cabins to take care of - not cabins, but students who stayed in cabins. Noah was tired already. Everyone was, but they all were so enthusiastic about this voyage and what was waiting for them.  
Resident directors, professors and their families, students, deans...they were excited. More then 116 days, 4 continents and so many countries and cities. Student at Sea was really incredible program.

Bella put her dark brown hair into a braid over her right shoulder as she was welcoming other students and showing them directions to their cabins. Girls, boys, professors and some kids...she talked to more than two hundred people in few hours - but her mind keep remembering only one single person.  
Work-study students arrived to the ship day before. After she was done with all that security bullshit they made them go through, she went to the gangway to enter the ship. And there he was. He was young, tall, black hair, pale skin, his bright smile shining... he was in his white sailor suit and then he looked at her. BLUE BLUE BLUE...piercing blue eyes! She stopped in her tracks and Alejandra pushed her. "Bella! Ai Dios! Walk!". She tried to play cool but when she walked by him she inhaled the most beautiful smell ever. "Mornin' Miss" he said with thick British accent. **Cadet Edward Cullen** she read his name._ God. This man is something special._

Once inside the ship she found her room. She was unpacking and thinking about her friend. Bella knew Alejandra since they were kids. She was also Colombian. But Alejandra's family moved to New York as soon as she finished elementary school and she barley visited the rest of her family. Her accent was almost all gone and she actually preffered when people called her Alice. It was such a coincidence that both of them ended up at the same voyage and Bella was glad for it.

By the end of the day work-study students had ship tours to get familiar with it and to be ready to help other students tomorrow. They also got to check the names of their roommates if they wanted and right after that Bella and Alice went to the Clark's square - central part of the ship with dean's and crew's offices because there was big board with pictures and names of all participants of this voyage. Bella and Alice named it Wall of Wisdom right away (some people would call it Stalker Wall).

"I found that European of yours" Alice told her "She has pretty face, but she can use some make-up" Alice laughed. "Oh, please Alice...let me see" Bella looked at the picture of light brown haired girl, pretty face and big eyes. "She is cute. I bet we will get along great!" Alice rolled her eyes on that "We will see."

Next day was a pure rush. Work, go here, go there, help this person, help next one...even she was tired Bella was still smiling.  
Almost two hours after she left Rose in their cabin, Bella finished her job. She went to the cabin to pick up her Colombian flag and Rose. When she entered the room she heard some Russian song playing from Rose's laptop. "Hey, let's go to say goodbye to the US and meet some people. I am taking my flag to wave with it - you should bring yours if you have it with you. Just to be special!" Bella winked and Rose smiled back at her pulling out her Russian flag from the bag. They left their cabin and went to deck 6.

They were talking about different things from school to the political situations in some countries. Bella liked Rose, but she also noticed how, kind of reserved, she was. She was talking and smiling...but she just kept her distance. They met so many people just standing there and looking at the pier where parents and some random passers were waiting for ship to sail. Amy, Brianna, Jackson, Marie, Joseph, Peter...so many names. There was no chance in hell that they will remember all of this names tomorrow. Faces are quite esay to remember, but when you meet more then twenty people in less then an hour - no way.

"They are so...American." Rose whispered to Bella and she laughed. "Wait, is that a bad thing? I mean we are attending US program, it was easy to assume that kids will be mostly US students." Bella didn't like what she heard...what kind of comment is that?  
People around her were so happy. When you are preparing for a year to finally start with this amazing program - there is no room for tears for getting apart from your family. You will be back. And each of them hoped that during this four months they will see amazing things as it was promised. Their friends at home will be listening this stories for a long time when they are back home.

After they heard ship's horn and it sailed, it was time for the first meeting of their whole community - in the Global room. Bella knew the way there, but even if she didn't it would be easy to find it since so many people were going at the same direction. Global room was the biggest of them all, it was in the front part of the ship on deck six. That room was used for big seminars, guest lectures and some more formal and important meetings. People were gathering, it was not easy to find a place to sit - but at the end everyone fit in. Smiling faces everywhere around, students still introducing to one another looking all excited. Music started to play and everyone went silent.

There were two older men standing in front of everyone with microphones.

"Hello dear students, professors and stuff members. Today is a big day. Today is the day that you will never forget. My name is Vincent Barry and I am your academic dean for the Autumn voyage of 2015. It is a great pleasure and honor to be here with you - as your guide throught everything that is waiting for you - and there are some big things for you, trust me. I will work closely with another dean - Luke Clark - to make sure that you don't have any problems - academic ones or any other nature.  
You think you saw and learn things until now - but nothing is close to the things you will learn here - you are all students between 18 and 23 years and this voyage will change your life forever.  
One day you will be walking on the streets of Paris or London enjoying richness of that powerful and modern countries - admiring beautiful buildings, houses, lifestyle...and then next week you will be walking through the favelas in Rio de Janerio or townships in South Africa. You will see how people survive with less then a dollar per day, without clean water, without electricity. You will see the best and the worst of this world, see how different and similar we all are - no matter how and where we are living. You will think of yourself as a strong for a moment and weak, you will realize how lucky you are to have his chance to see the real world. I can't wait to be a witness of you changing - for better. Take it all kids. Whatever world is offering you - observe, watch, learn, remember...but be careful. Your safety is first on our list of priorities.  
This is where I will step back. Now, the Captain, Master of this ship, will say few words. Please welcome captain Andrei Samotkan."

Rose couldn't believe what she has heard - hard Russian accent coming from the "boss" of this ship. She never expected something like this, but when you are among people from different countries and when you feel alone and scared - seeing someone from your coutry is like some blessing. She was watching and now she started to listen again since her brain stoped from the moment when he said he was from Saint Petersburg.

"That was all about you being safe on the ship - but always remember that cabin doors are heavy and they are must be closed all the time, be extra careful when you see that crew memebers just washed the deck floors outside, cameras are everywhere and they are connected to the Bridge. Bridge is a place in front of the ship, in front of this room where we are right now, where all main comands and electronic instruments are. When you see sign "CREW ONLY" - don't go there or you will get into the trouble. And just one more thing before I leave you today - don't get close to the crew members. Yes, you will see them all the time and they will smile at you - it's their job to be nice to the passagners, but keep it all at smile and nod. They have their job and they need to keep it, you are here to study and travel and we need to keep you on that track. This rule applies on AND off the ship. Don't make problems to yourself or other people. That was all. Enjoy the rest of the evening and every moment of being part of the Student at Sea."

This man was so serious and everything about him screamed RESPECT ME that it was almost painful to listen and to watch him. Rose knew how Russians are...she was one of them. Some prejudices said they were cold and reserved - and that wasn't completely wrong. She looked around and realized that there are less super-smiling people around now. _Well Captain, you made an impression for sure!_ She looked at Bella. Bella was staring at some point in front of her with serious expression.

Another dean was talking now, he was talking about some of the programs and activities offered on the ship. Rose was listening with interest trying to decide what to choose. She liked the fact that some professors and staff came to the ship with their families - that meant kids! She loved kids. In her eyes and heart kids were pure angels - they always say the truth, they are easy to love, they can't hurt you and fun to be around. She decided to sign for babysitting (kind of...it is just hour or two per day) and Extended family program where you are "adopted" by some family on the ship and you get brothers and sisters (another students) to have meals here and there with, go somewhere together in the port or just get another friendly hug when you need it.  
Dean said that they are free now to have dinner and spend some time just getting to know their shipmmates.

Bella had a headache. So many instructions, information and news...just too much. She was having dinner with Rose and Alice when guy named Liam asked them to sit with them. He was from Iowa and was a genious for languages - he knew nine of them fluently and his love for languages was inspiring. It was fun to talk to him, but Bella couldn't stop thinking about that stupid rule that Captain mentioned. Now she knew for sure that she will never get to talk to her beautiful cadet. She couldn't tell why the hell that bothered her that much - she was on this ship, she is supposed to be laughing with Alice, Rose and Liam...but here she is with her mood completely down. She decided to put this stupid thoughts out of her mind and enjoy the moment here. Yeah, that is what this voyage is all about - study and enjoy!

Meals were served on two decks - five and six. Having meal at deck five was more "family" friendly - more quiet, with bigger tables and everyone talking just with the people of their table. To have meal at deck six meant more fun. Laughter everywhere, smaller tables, people talking to ones at other tables and there was also posibility to eat outside - if weather was nice.

Bella was walking through deck 6 carring two apples back to the table. She likes fruit. She grew up in Colombia and warm weather there is just perfect for cultivation of so many different fruits. Thinking about her home and how she will go there again once this voyage is over in December she heard someone speaking Spanish. There were two guys speaking and she stopped. "Hola muchacos!" she smiled "Where are you from? Your Spanish is great and it must be your mother language! My name is Bella I'm Colombian." Both guys looked at her direction. "Hi Bella, this is Eric and I'm Mike. We are both from Boston. It isn't our first language but we have been learning Spanish for years and went spent some time in Dominican Republic. So that is the secret of our great Spanish!" he smiled at her and he had really wide smile and his eyes were shining. "Well, boys, I think more practice can only help. Why don't you sit down with me and my friends over there and let me present you our Spanish table!" Bella smiled at the name girls gave to their small group. There were Alice and Rose sitting with Liam. Bella was surprised when Rose told her how she understands Spanish - but she can't talk or write it. That was weird and funny, but when she actually translated some things for her - Bella realized it was true.

They had so much fun having dinner, and it wasn't anyhow related to food - it was just sitting threre at deck six, being around people who share similar thoughts about life and who are burning in their desire to see the world. Mike and Eric joined small group of new friends and they all really enjoyed the rest of the evening. Their spirits were so high that they never realized how tired they all were until they went to their cabins.

Once in their cabin Bella was writing their friends cabin/phone numbers on small post-it to stick it next to the phone. She looked at it and smiled. They already had friends on this ship. Rose was sitting on the bed trying to connect to her official SAS e-mail address. One of the things about SAS was that there is no unlimited internet available, you just have your e-mail to communicate with your family and friends at home, but also with shipmmates and professors.

"Damn, this is not working Bella. I really want to send short email to my sister." Rose had that weird mix of sad and angry on her face. "Here, use mine." Bella gave her laptop and turned the TV on. There were few channels. On number one there was a map showing ship's route between New York and Ireland (which was the first country to visit) with music in the background. There were only two channels more - one with The Simpsons and one with some black and white movie. Bella turned it off as Rose gave her laptop back. "Do you mind if I play few songs before we go to sleep?" Rose nodded "I'm fine with it...but make it one or two. I think we should go to sleep since it is past midnight and we will be losing hours from tomorrow." Since they were traveling from to the east they were indeed losing hours day by day until day arrive to Ireland. Ireland was seven days away now and that meant seven days of calsses (since they only had classes on their way to some country).

It was weird to sleep like this...in the moving ship. Rose couldn't fall asleep right away because that weird moving so she turned around hoping to find some better position to sleep. She looked at her roommate who was hugging some big soft ladybug toy. She started to laugh. "What?" She heard her quiet question since her face was in that ladybug. "What the hell is that?" She couldn't stop laughing. Bella was 22...it's not like she is some kid. Bella pulled her head up "Well, that is my ladybug and I need to hug her during my sleep. If I am sleeping alone, that is."  
"Do you have boyfriend at home or something?" Rose asked before she realized that maybe it is too soon for this conversation, she just met her few hours ago and maybe Bella doesn't want to share things like this right now.  
"Yes. No. Kind of." She answered with her serious voice. "Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. We can talk about it some other time." Rose finished.  
"Sure, how do you say good night in Russian roommie?"  
"Spokoynoy nochi". Rose answered and then smiled when Bella tried to repeat it.  
"Spokoyny nochi."

* * *

A/N: Welcome back!  
So, here is the first chapter. Just something to give us closer picture of life on the ship and small intro to the story.  
I hope you like it. This is my first time writing anything...and I still need a beta-reader. If you know someone who can do the job - send me a pm! Same goes if you have any advice!  
If you have any questions about program that inspired this story - ask me - that amazing thing DOES exist...but under the different name, of course!  
Thank you for reading!

Countries that Bella and Rose are going to visit in this story are: Ireland, England, Belgium, Portugal, Spain, Ghana, South Africa, Argentina, Brazil, Cuba, USA.

PHOTOS of the Global room, 4159 cabin and dinning room at deck 5 will be posted on my profile!


End file.
